Sir Fangar
Sir Fangar is the leader of the Sabre-Tooth Tiger Tribe, and appears as a minifigure in Summer of 2014. Sir Fangar is the main antagonist of 2014's second wave and the leader of the Ice Clans. Background Long before Mount Cavora rose from the ground, Fangar (as he was formerly known) lived among the primitive hunter tribes in ancient Chima. The Phoenix tribe, hoping to enlighten their primal brethren, invited the hunters to join them on the peak of Cavora and use their educational resources. In this new environment, Fangar excelled above his peers, learning nearly all there was to learn in the phoenixes' institutions. Unfortunately, Fangar also became ambitious, believing that he could use his knowledge and skill to conquer Chima. Now calling himself "Sir Fangar", he gathered an army and razed everything in his path; none of the other primal animals could stop him. The phoenixes took action, saving as many animals as possible, then performing "The Great Illumination" - a ritual requiring 8 pieces of armor that both raised Mt. Cavora and sunk The Gorge of Eternal Depth (and the hunters along with it). The ritual drained the gorge (and the surrounding area) of heat, freezing the hunters in ice. Sir Fangar was freed when Scorm unknowingly tossed a CHI orb into his icy prison, reanimating him and enabling him to break free from the ice. As he gathered his bearings, Scorm and his fellow Crawlers tossed more CHI down the gorge, allowing Sir Fangar to reanimate more of his allies. Realizing that they had been given another chance to conquer the world, Sir Fangar led his army out of the gorge. Along the way, they also discovered that they had absorbed some of the Great Illumination's power during their imprisonment, allowing them to freeze their surroundings and imbue their weapons with ice-based CHI. After the Ice Clan froze the Scorpion, Spider and Bat clans who tried to stop their advance, Sir Fangar opened a hidden seal in the cave, revealing some of their old vehicles. Thus armed, the Ice Clan emerged from the Gorge of Eternal Depth and invaded Chima itself, starting with the Crocodile tribe's swamp. With a foothold in Chima secured, Sir Fangar had his Ice Hunters construct a fortress atop a massive mountain of ice, using it to spread their influence across Chima. However, his old enemies among the Fire Tribes soon intervened at Eris's request, giving the tribes of Chima Fire CHI to assist them against the Ice Hunters. In "Cool and Collected", Sir Fangar watches as his Hunters prepare to capture Flinx, but unfortunately for him, they all fail horribly. In "The Snowball Effect" Sir Fangar leads a surprise attack against the Lions. He manages to freeze and capture every troop, including Lagravis before Tormak's arrival. Fangar mocks Tormak about how his tunnel cat pals died, but Tormak single handily defeated all of the troops and thawed all of the Lions, however Sir Fangar snuck away while he was fighting and took Lagravis with him. In "The King Thing", Sir Fangar launches a massive assault on Lion City, attempting to secure Flinx for his collection. They freeze over the city and defeat the troops, and the vultures even contain the Lion Legend Beast. Although the Ice Hunters fail to capture the phoenix child, they deface the Lion Tribe's gate (making it look more like a saber-tooth tiger) and capture Li'ella. In "A Very Slippery Slope", Sir Fangar reveals his plans to marry Li'ella, believing her to be worthy of becoming his queen. As he sends Li'ella away to be prepared for the wedding, his fortress suddenly comes under attack by Worriz and Gorzan. His trophy room is raided by the other heroes and the "trophies" are all released. Upon discovering this, Sir Fangar breaks out in a fit of despair, sobbing for his lost collection. All the while, Flinx, his object of desire and intended "crown jewel" is waiting in the room to interrogate him. Given the opportunity, Sir Fangar attempts to freeze the Phoenix child, but the latter generates a field of heat to protect himself. Sir Fangar ends up slipping out of the melting fortress while Flinx is being contained by Tormak and Laval. In "The Artifact," Sir Fangar (evidently having gotten over the loss of his collection) directs his attention to the largest flaw in his plan to conquer Chima; the possibility of the Phoenix launching another illumination. He reveals that his love for Li'ella was more than just shallow emotion, but a ploy to invoke Tormak's rage. He then taunts Tormak, offering Li'ella as a trade for The Artifact; the only known map to the Fire Wing Harnesses. Tormak, unable to bear the thought of never seeing his daughter again, follows through with the deal. In the end, Sir Fangar's plan works; having The Artifact destroyed and Tormak cursed by it's power. In "Wings of Fire", the invasion of the lion city is moving faster than ever, thanks to the mammoth stompers. He attacks the lion city with the mountain and easily breaks the walls, but the lions hold off his troops long enough for the Phoenix and other tribes to arrive and even the fight out. He orders Vardy, who is hesitant, to release the 4th hunter tribe, the ice bears. In "The Heart of Cavora," Sir Fangar is completely losing, but then his backup arrives, and they destroy everything and defeat all of the tribes, even the tiger tanks. Their mechs then push the ice mountain into the lion city. Fangar's troops steal all of their CHI, but they are under attack from the undefeated Phoenix airship. He pours the CHI into the heart of the mountain and shoots up a giant ice spike, destroying the airship. Although the ice bears are defeated, Fangar leads the other 3 tribes into the Phoenix temple, where they freeze everything and defeat all of the guards. He lectures Fluminox about his "teaching", and informs Flinx about how his father, the 9th Phoenix, failed his tribe and chickened out of the Great Illumination. When Fluminox says it was because of an infant Flinx, Fangar attacks him, only for Fluminox to step in. They duel, and Fluminox has the upper hand until every ice tribe member gangs up on Fluminox, defeating him. As he is about to push him into the heart of Cavora and kill him, the 8 main heroes come with their fire wings, and they collide. Flinx jumps in and triggers the Illumination, destroying all of the ice. Sir Fangar and the rest of the Ice Hunters are healed of their near-rotted appearances and corruption. LEGO.com Description Variants Notes * Sir Fangar is voiced by Chris Durchand in Legends of Chima: The Animated Series. * His age is shown by how he doesn't know anything about CHI. He was only fully revived when he accidentally put a CHI orb in his chest while examining it, and he only learned about using CHI to empower oneself by watching the Lions do so. * Unlike the other tribes, Fangar and the rest of the Ice Hunters use CHI by eating it instead of putting it in his chest. It seems to have the same effects, however. * He is the oldest antagonist of Legends of Chima, as he is shown to be thousands of years old. * The area surrounding his eyes is purple in Legends of Chima: The Animated Series, yet on his minifigure it is white. * He is interested in having Li'ella as his queen. * Sir Fangar has the same cape as Cragger in 2013, except it is white. * He is the arch-enemy of Fluminox. * Laval calls him "Bucky". * Sir Fangar has a selfish personality, in fact he can also be related to Worriz, but they both have different empressions, to show their emotions in front of people. * He also referred to Gorzan as a baboon a few times. * He has a princess with him named Sibress, although it's unclear if she is his wife or his daughter. * He is mentioned twice in LEGO Dimensions by Cragger and Eris. Gallery BrickFangar.jpg|Brick Built Sir Fangar Screen_Shot_2014-05-21_at_12.54.54_PM.png|In The TV Show lego.chima.000011.icetribe.01sirfangar.PNG Screen_Shot_2014-05-21_at_1.06.35_PM.png|Sir Fangar CHI'ing-Up sirfangar.jpg|From LEGO.com 135695_G_L.jpg Sirfangar3.jpg YoungSirFangar1000yearsagoImage.jpg|Sir Fangar leads the Hunters against the rest of Chima Fangar2.png|Sir Fangar in front of the Ice Hunters Fangar1.png|Closeup Sir fangar fixed.jpeg|Fixed by the illumination Sir Fangar Cured.png|Sir Fangar cured after the illumination The Leaders of the Ice Hunters.png LEGO-Chima-Sir-Fangar.png Ice Hunters.jpg Appearances *70143 Sir Fangar's Saber-Tooth Walker *70156 Fire vs. Ice *70147 Sir Fangar's Ice Fortress * 70224 Tiger's Mobile Command TV Appearances *Legends of Chima: The Animated Series See Also * 70212 Sir Fangar Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:Legends of Chima minifigures